Field of the Invention
This application relates to the field of shade structures, particularly to umbrellas or parasols with an offset or side support pole and boom mounted canopy control devices. A side supported umbrella is sometimes referred to herein as a cantilever umbrella.
Description of the Related Art
Umbrellas or parasols are typically used in outdoor settings to provide shade. In these shade structures a canopy assembly is provided that comprises a fabric or similar material mounted over a plurality of support ribs. The support ribs can be collapsed for storage and extended to hold up and extend the fabric and thereby provide shade. The canopy assembly can be supported from beneath or from above. Umbrellas supported from above have the advantage of providing space below the canopy where people can sit without the obstruction of a pole extending from below the canopy to the ground. Umbrellas supported from above can have a mechanism for tensioning the canopy frame disposed on the side pole, either in a fixed position or on a slide.